Táctica
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: "¡Vaciaste el maldito bar!" le gritó Hungría, aunque no era cierto. Pero sino, ¿cómo conseguiría que la mirara de una vez? DinamarcaxHungría. Crack. Viñeta.


Disclaimer: Personajes de Himaruya Hidekaz. Fanfiction de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>Táctica<strong>

* * *

><p>na: Mi precioso hijo (?). Realmente no había escrito _crack_ hasta conocer Hetalia xD. Se preguntarán como se me pudo ocurrir una pareja como DinamarcaxHungría, bueno, no fue ningún dato histórico, en cambio fue por culpa de una meme: cúlpenlas a ellas. No bueno, nadie me apuntó con un arma para que escribiera esto, así que fue mea culpa.. Es un "intento de humor".

* * *

><p>Es extraño como a veces un hecho puede resultar extraño y obvio al mismo tiempo.<p>

—¡Mueve tu enorme trasero de ahí! ¿No te parece que ya es suficiente?

No era raro ver a Hungría regañando al "Rey del Norte de Europa". A ella ese título no le importaba nada.

También era común verlos gastándose bromas el uno al otro, en el fondo intentando dejar clara la superioridad de sí mismos. Por orgullo, probablemente.

—¡Ah, no seas cruel! ¿Desde cuando tan aburrida?

—¡Desde que _volviste_ a vaciar un maldito bar!

El resto de los países presentes los contemplaron con cansancio y resignación.

Esa "combinación" podía resultar tanto extremadamente divertida como agotadora.

Y hablando de agotar... ¿nunca se les terminaban las reservas de energía?

—¿Lo hice? ¡Este lugar está muy mal aprovisionado! ¡La próxima vez elige mejor, Eli!

Todos tragaron saliva y algunos incluso se corrieron un par de lugares más atrás, intimidados por la forma en que la mujer abrió sus ojos, incrédulos y furiosos, y apoyó su vaso de cerveza en la mesa con tanta violencia que a este se le formó una pequeña rajadura.

Dinamarca no se dejó asustar de todas formas, y la observó confuso.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Estás en _esos días_ cierto? ¡Me lo imaginaba!

—¡Imbécil! —chilló ella simplemente antes de sacar su conocida sartén.

El rubio ya se lo venía ver. Total, la castaña era indiscutiblemente violenta.

Bueno, prefería eso a alguien debilucho.

—¡A que no me atrapas! Al fin y al cabo, soy el rey. ¿O lo olvidaste?

Luego de soltar una risa estridente, salió huyendo por la puerta trasera. Como esperaba, Hungría lo siguió de cerca, blandiendo su sartén como si fuera el arma más temible del universo.

Aunque seguramente sí lo era.

—¿Me pregunto qué necesidad tienen de ser tan ruidosos? —protestó Austria, molesto.

—No lo sé. Siempre han sido así, según tengo claro —Alemania parpadeó, pero no le dio mucha importancia. ¿Qué eran esos dos en comparación con Italia del Norte?

—¡Están tratando de ser geniales como yo! ¡Ingenuos! Jamás lo lograran —Prusia sacó pecho, orgulloso de su propia "reputación". Que qué hacia exactamente ahí si nadie recordaba haberlo invitado, constitutía un misterio.

—Ve~ —fue el brillante aporte del italiano a la conversación. Sin embargo agregó, sorprendiéndolos a todos—: La señorita Hungría siempre es así con los hombres que quiere. Bueno, conmigo no, pero es porque me ve como un niño aún —mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su sonrisa inocente y nadie hubiera creído que esas palabras _coherentes_ salieron de sus labios sino lo hubieran escuchado con atención.

—Sí, supongo que es cierto —suspiró Austria antes de volver a dirigir la vista a la excéntrica pareja que volvía a ingresar al bar, aún corriéndose.

—Vas a ver que te alcanzo, ¡y te arrepentirás de haberme dicho esas cosas! —jadeaba Hungría del cansancio, pero sin aminorar la velocidad de su carrera.

—Como digas, _kærlighed_.

—Bueno, si no fueran así, no tendría chiste —observó Finlandia, al tiempo que Dinamarca saltaba por la ventana, olvidando que el bar se hallaba en un segundo piso.

Los presentes no sabían si reírse ante el absurdo hecho o socorrerlo apresuradamente.

—¡Mierda! —gritó el antiguo vikingo, pero no era un grito de dolor insoportable y mortal, por lo que nadie se movió de su lugar.

La húngara sonrió, arrogante ante la "derrota" de su "enemigo", pero luego se volteó hacia el resto de los países, pareciendo furiosa:

—¡Nadie se moleste en moverse, quizás sus manos se estropeen al ayudarlo!

Pero, ¿quién la entendía?

Acto seguido saltó por la ventana también, pero sabiendo a la altura que estaban y, por ende, aterrizando de diferente manera.

—¿Creí que estaba enojada con él? —expresó su confusión Alemania.

—Es una muchacha complicada, sí. Los jóvenes de hoy en día... —coincidió Japón, actuando nuevamente como un anciano.

—¿Hungría es mucho menor que Japón? —Feliciano no entendía nada—. No sabía...

—No, Italia, lo que pasa es que... —procedió a explicarle Ludwig, siempre tan paciente.

—¡Vuelvan a sus actividades! —ordenó Austria, viéndose realmente harto de la situación—. No ha pasado nada importante. El hombre está bien, en caso contrario, Hungría nos habría matado a todos.

Pareciendo satisfechos con esa explicación, todos volvieron a beber y a divertirse

Sí, Elizaveta había mentido con respecto a la cantidad de alcohol que almacenaba el bar. Pero si no le decía eso, ¿cómo conseguiría que su rubio dejara de alabar a la cerveza y la prestara atención por unos segundos?


End file.
